1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat knitting machine comprising two needle beds disposed opposite to each other along a stitching line, a plurality of needles slidably supported on the two needle beds, needle operating means for operating the needles for sliding movement on the needle beds, and rocking sinkers arranged on either one of the needle beds or both the needle beds in connection with the needles, so as to rock about an axis parallel to the stitching line; and to a method of operating the rocking sinkers of the flat knitting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hand-knitting machine (flat knitting machine) provided with rocking sinkers is disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 48-30612. The rocking sinkers are operated by a sinker cam mounted on a carriage. This hand-knitting machine is provided with a sinker control mechanism including elastic friction members (pieces of felt) placed in direct, sliding contact with each rocking sinker, respectively, to restrain the rocking sinkers from free movement. If rocking sinkers combined with such a sinker control mechanism are used on a flat knitting machine that operates at a high knitting speed, the sinkers are unable to operate stably.
A two-bed flat knitting machine provided with rocking sinkers disposed between the adjacent needles on both the needle beds is disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 2-10260. These rocking sinkers are controlled by cams mounted on a carriage. When this flat knitting machine operates at a high knitting speed or yarns having a relatively low strength are knitted on this flat knitting machine, the yarns are liable to be broken.